


宫城新年

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: 春树带秋彦回宫城老家过年的故事。
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 5





	宫城新年

转入街道没走几步，秋彦就见到了那栋挂有"中山"门牌的房子——春树家是栋带院子的传统风格木造一户建，面积不算大但颇有格调，还没走进去就能看到几株有年头的青松越过围墙探出头来，想必院子也打理得很精致。  
春树放下行李，掏出钥匙开门并朝屋内喊了一声："我回来啦！"  
两人刚走到玄关处，一个身形娇小的中年妇女便迎了出来，那是春树的母亲。  
"小春回来啦，一路辛苦了，"还没等春树开口介绍秋彦，春树妈妈又紧接着说道，"呀，这就是秋彦吧，果然是个大帅哥呐，真人比视频上还好看。" 看来春树的家人都看过乐队演出的视频。  
"伯母您好，抱歉打扰了。"  
"哪里的话，小春难得带朋友回家过年，热闹一点我们还更高兴呢。外面冷，你们赶紧进屋喝口热茶吧。"  
进门后，春树的姐姐也从厨房端着两杯茶出来打了招呼，随后又回到厨房继续忙活。  
"真是不好意思，因为小春昨天才跟我说要带朋友回来，客房平时堆太多杂物，还没来得及收拾好，所以得先委屈你跟小春挤一间房了。"   
"请别这么说，是我冒昧打扰给你们添麻烦了。" 秋彦心里倒是很满意这个安排。  
"一路上都没怎么吃东西吧，不过家里还在准备年夜饭，所以你们放完行李后就先去店里吃点东西垫垫肚子吧。"   
"都除夕了，爸还要坚持开店吗？"   
"你爸爸他就是这样，他喜欢嘛，而且他觉得就算是除夕也一样会有人去喝酒的。"  
秋彦进屋后就注意到客厅墙上挂满了照片，有家庭合照，也有个人照，春树和母亲说话时，秋彦便时不时瞄一瞄墙上的照片。

一个星期前，春树接到家里来的电话，要求他今年一定要回宫城老家过年。秋彦没有安排，立夏和真冬都要跟各自的家人一起过，春树不忍心留秋彦孤零零在东京跨年，于是临走前还是决定把他以朋友身份带回家一起过年。

上楼放好行李后，两人便出门往中山家的酒屋走去，店的位置并不远，步行不过十分钟。到达后发现酒馆里果然还有不少客人，在橘黄的灯光下喝酒聊天，春树带着秋彦向父亲打完招呼后就在店内找了个角落坐下。  
春树轻车熟路地斟来两杯啤酒后，一位老员工又拿来几碟下酒小菜和一盘荻饼，有裹着红豆泥的也有毛豆泥的，酱红和鲜绿在白瓷盘上相互映衬着，显得各自的颜色更加突出。  
"呜哇——怎么会有荻饼？" 春树似乎很惊喜。  
"老板知道春树你今天要回来，特地早早就来店里亲自熬了豆泥。"  
"太棒了！秋彦你尝尝，我们家的荻饼特别好吃。"  
秋彦拿起一块毛豆泥放入口中，豆泥熬得很烂，入口即化，包在里面的糯米团子口感软绵，味道清甜不腻，的确是春树喜欢的口味。  
"好吃。"  
春树和他的家人很像，无论是外貌亦或是温和的待人方式，他的父母相当疼爱在乎这个孩子，这也让秋彦感到些许羡慕。秋彦高中一毕业，父母就像"终于可以解放了"一样扔下一笔钱甩手不再管，虽说秋彦自己平时也不去多想这方面的事，可是在如此明显的对比下，不免还是感到有点失落。  
垫完肚子后，春树又拉着秋彦回家帮忙准备年夜饭。家里正在准备御节料理，种类繁多色彩丰富的菜肴看得人眼花缭乱。秋彦除了炒饭炒面这类简易料理外并不擅长做其他菜，也不太了解这些蕴含不同寓意的食物的摆放顺序，但又想要搭一把手，于是只得在春树的指导下帮忙摆放料理。不多久，春树父亲也从酒馆打烊回家加入到年夜饭的准备中。  
"哇，小秋的手可真巧呐。" 中山夫人惊喜地看着食盒里摆放精巧的料理说道。  
"妈，你别看他五大三粗的样子，但其实是专业拉小提琴的，手当然巧。"  
"真的吗？小春的朋友可真是了不得呀，鼓打得那么帅气，还能拉小提琴。阿姨我也很喜欢听古典乐曲哦，有机会也想听听小秋拉的曲子呢。"  
秋彦已经不太记得上一次跟家人整整齐齐地准备新年是什么时候的事了，春树的家人虽然待客有道，但也没有对秋彦这个初次见面的客人过分客气，反倒像是在对待一个常来串门的邻居家孩子般亲切，让秋彦感觉自己仿佛也融入了这个家庭一样。  
吃完年夜饭后，全家人又围在被炉边看红白歌会。秋彦和两位长辈一致地支持红组，而春树和姐姐则更看好白组。因为站在同一阵线上，又得知秋彦是能喝之人，春树父亲便一直拉着秋彦饮酒胡侃，谈天说地什么都聊。老爷子在喝酒前还客气地喊着"梶桑"，几杯下肚，就也跟着妻子一起把秋彦称呼为"小秋"了。  
临正点之时，春树母亲端来了几碗飘香的荞麦面，过去一年的不如意，似乎也随着被咬断的面条一同被切去。吃完面后，大家又继续聊了一会儿，消化得差不多了才各自洗漱准备休息。  
春树冲完热水澡回到房间后，发现早就洗漱完的秋彦还没睡，而是正在台灯下翻看着什么东西，走进一瞧才看清他在看自己的相册，正看到光着屁股蹒跚学步的时期。  
"啊——你从哪里找来的这个？"  
"我问伯母拿的。"  
"我妈也真是的，怎么什么都拿给人看呐……"  
"不能让我看吗？我可是连羞耻的女装照都让你看过了。"  
"可以是可以，就是有点怪不好意思的。再说了，我看你给我发水手服照片的时候也不见得有多羞耻嘛，反而得意洋洋的。真是嫉妒你呐，你一来我爸妈就一直'小秋'、'小秋'地喊，才来一天就跟我父母混得这么熟，连我的黑历史都那么快就出卖给你，我这个亲儿子都要靠边站了。"  
"嘻嘻，那我替他们多喊你两声'小春'补回来，小春，小春……"  
"好了好了，别喊了……我去回信息了，你看完赶紧睡觉吧，还得早起去参拜。" 春树这才拿起从刚才就新消息提示音响个不停的手机，大概全是朋友发的新年祝福。秋彦心想春树还真是个交友广泛的人，不像自己。   
婴儿时期像团子一样软乎乎的春树，挂着鼻涕泡抓来蜻蜓向父母炫耀的春树，和姐姐打架却输得一塌糊涂的春树，像电影导演一样穿着工装马甲抓着摄影机不知在拍什么的春树，运动会上的春树，刚开始学乐器的春树……秋彦翻看着相册里他没见过的春树，感到有点新鲜，那些他原不知晓的过去现在他都想知道。几张中学时期的派对合照又吸引了秋彦的注意，照片的人几乎都没有望向镜头，应该是抓拍的，只是都有一个共通之处，春树目光始终都落在一个长相清秀的女孩子身上，而那女孩子看上去也并不是寿星，不是派对的主角。  
那是前女友吗，还是春树以前暗恋的人，他也会用这种眼神望向别人吗。秋彦心里有点不爽，更不爽自己正在对过去的事情吃醋。他合上相册，关上台灯，望了望躺在床上发信息的春树。  
"春树，我能睡你那吗？"  
"不是给你铺了一床被铺吗？" 春树侧躺着，没有抬头，而是专注地打字回复Line上的信息。  
秋彦轻手轻脚走到春树身旁俯下身，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵低吟一声"Haru……"，听得春树脊背一阵发麻。  
还没从包裹着耳朵的热气中缓过来的春树，又立即被柔软的舌头和带着体温的滑硬舌钉刺激着耳廓，理性顷刻间就被这股黏糊糊的温热搅得一塌糊涂，他松开抓着手机的手，攀向秋彦的后脑勺，抓着对方的脑袋向自己唇边挪，然而秋彦却不吻下来，而是伸出舌头舔了舔春树的胡须，挑逗得春树越发渴求。  
"要做可以……但是隔壁……"  
"知道了，我不会太过分的。"  
二人身体渐渐交缠到一起，被窝里的温度慢慢升高，老房子的隔音并不好，纵使这两具逐渐滚烫的身体再舒服，他们也不太敢发出声音，于是两张无处发泄的嘴只得不停地亲吻，或是压抑成闷闷的喘息，直至双双筋疲力尽，相拥睡去。

to be continued...


End file.
